1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to exercise and more particularly to an apparatus and method used to stretch the upper and lower extremities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that there are many beneficial results from stretching exercises. Such exercises are used by runners, other athletes of all types, and are many times used for rehabilitation. There are many prior art devices that allow stretching including many devices that use weights or bungee cords. Some of these devices require two people in order to perform the exercise.
Riser in U.S. Pat. No. 6,110,083 teaches a transportable stretching system where one limb is stretched by pulling a cable at one end through a pulley. Wilson U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,404 teaches a stand-on device for leg stretching.
It would be advantageous to have an apparatus and method for leg and/or arm stretching that uses only the body's own weight, that was mechanically very simple, needed only one person, was highly portable, and that would support a variety of stretch exercises.